Super Smash Brothers Showdown
by majora999
Summary: My first SSB story. Cotains VERY, VERY, VERY, minor OOCness. Brandon "Oxhorn" Dennis's swear words are used. I only own my OCs. Chapter 7 is now complete. Chapter 8 wil be up sooner or later. Chapters 1-6 have been edited. On hiatus to work on other fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: 'Allo folks majjy here with a placeholder fic while I try to get inspiration on my other 2 fics (oh flak im bad at this) plz note that this is my first SSB fic and I SUCK at keeping up with fics, and i've never played MGS so im none to sure on Snake's (and other MG characters) personality tho im trying to get as little OOCness and as little realistic swaering as possible ('cept maybe from MG characters sometimes) tho some OOCness in the areas of Dr. Mario, Link, Zelda and Toon Link are seen in the fic (Link and Zelda are married, TL is their son, the Doc and a newcomer are the 3rd and 4th Mario Bros and Zelda and Sheik are 2 interchangeable souls in the same body.) so without further adoo (I dunno how the flak u spell that).**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the following except the new tourney's name, Master and this design of the Smash Mansion.**

**Chapter 1: A New Tourney and the 3rd Party From Hell (Literally).**

**Master's POV**

I am an observer (though with these fools more of a zookeeper), I am Master. I am not entirely "organic" or "human", I am a machine a "cyborg" if you will, while I do not know where exactly I come from I know that I am an offworlder who was discovered by a man named Saturo Iwata and eventually I was assigned to watch over other offworlders known as "Smashers", The curator Masahiro Sakurai has informed me to inform the Smashers of a new tournament "Super Smash Brothers Showdown". Sakurai-san has only informed me of a few new Smashers and one is not Nintendo but horribly terrifying, even to me the most powerful warrior in this ever expanding mansion, I have been informed to keep him and the angel Pit away from eachother as much as possible. He is a God, a demon from Hell. I must leave you now, to gather the Smashers.

**Normal POV**

The Smash Mansion. A very fancy place to live though filled to the brim with 38 (43 if you count technicalities and their self described "Observer") warriors that can only be described as... odd, many of them are not humans. Most of them hold power only thinkable in your wildest imaginations. In the highest hallway a figure walks slowly towards the center, The Observer of The Smashers, as he is called.

A sleek robot, a head with a crown-like top streaking to the sides in a V like a a fighter jet sporting a red trim. Twin yellow eyes. a silver mouth, chin and nose all in one piece with a jagged line that looks like a pointed set of teeth. a robe-like form covering most of his body from sight portruding from his back with another red line around the collar, going down the from the collar and trimming the bottom, with black feet with another red line circling the rim of them from toe to heel. His entire body, other then his face and the red lines, is pitch black, atleast from this view.

**Master**

Master passed by the foyer and sighed at the sight inside.

"Kirby you can't eat this it'll explode in your stomach!"

A man with a rugged beard and a sneaking suit completely sorrounded in a utility belt laced with pockets filled with who knows what hissed at a small pink blob with nubs for arms and large red feet under him with no legs.

**Snake Kirby**

The two were fighting over a bazooka missile, Snake with his hands and Kirby with his mouth like a dog, "POYOOOOO" Kirby muffled in protest trying to get the missile back.

"Smashers!", Master shouted to the two snapping them to attention, "meeting in 10- no wait... 30 minutes." Master told them bluntly.

"K we'll be there." Snake assured him, Kirby quickly noticed Snake wasn't paying attention and quickly sucked up Snake and the missile. "GAH flakin' jerk!" Snake muffled inside Kirby's stomach as the infant star warrior waddled akwardly towards The Meeting Hall, his stomach exploding halfway there "pyooooo" Kirby moaned in pain.

"Told ya moron!"

Master sighed once more _"Definitly a zookeeper," _he moaned in his head as he walked towards the front yard.

**Author's Note: What'cha think so far and incase ur wondering Master's design is based partly off of the Master Gundam witch can be seen here: ****www. alteredstatesmag. com/mar2002/graphics/gundam/thMastermodel. jpg**

**and here:**

**www. mech-a. com/shop/images/masterMG. jpg** **Remove the spaces to view them.**

**Note that master is only PARTLY based off of Master Gundam the inside of his shell is in the next chappie and don't worry the next one will be much longer this is just the intro chappie. And also if you can guess who the God demon is E-mail me if u can guess characters u can decide on a stage or character but if I can he/she may or may not be a Smasher I might not be able to work with him/her. I'll give you a hint: he is from the company Blizzard. And the Smasher guessing game is first-come-first-serve.**


	2. Chapter 2: Showdown

**Author's Note: Well here I am back again and ready to go, no reviews yet sadly and if u have read and don't have an account here or something, at least try to guess the newcomer that I'm hinting on at the time thru e-mail. Also there will be spanking mention in this chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Master and this Smash Mansion.**

**Chapter 2: Pranks and An All New Showdown**

Master stood for a moment in the sun of the island, pondering the idea of this 3rd party Smasher. "_If this doesn't go well I may have to clip Pit's wings and I ain't goin' through that kinda situation between these two, this is a religious situation what was Sakurai-san thinking?! I'm a cyborg I can't handle this type of thing... I'll make Ganondorf do it. In the meantime I need to think of a game plan for when I introduce this guy, I mean-"_

"Ahhh this is gonna be sweet!" a deep growling voice stated from inside the nearby forest.

"Hm?" Master mumbled in curiosity, a look inside showed a large turtle-like creature with a spike coated shell and horns with a red mullet pouring what looked like melted chocolate into a missile like device.

"It sure is hehe." a deep a stereotypical Texan voice coming from a werewolf looking man wearing spiked shoulder pads and an unzipped leather vest and fingerless gloves showing nail-like claws and various other spikes, punk accessories and chains around his body including a half visor replacing his right eye.

**Bowser and Wolf**

Wolf appeared to be pouring milk into the same missile as Bowser when a young boy looking about 11 in a green tunic and a very large sleeping cap-like like hat walked over to them with a large stick and a bottle of ³Omega Grade Ultra Hot Sauce².

**Young Link (or Junior, Little Link, Toon Link etc.)**

"Alright I got a stirrer and the hot sauce, you guys sure this'll work? I mean the Wolfen Landmaster has power but I think it has to much power what if it goes to high and they hear and run before it hits? Or it gos to far and it misses?" Junior asked with worry as he looked over the cannon of a nearby red, black and silver futuristic tank.

"Would you relax!?" Bowser shouted in annoyance.

"Ya yer seriously lettin' ur moms Triforce of Wisdom get to ya I doubt the smarts are hereditary," Wolf informed him, "and besides the Landmaster has some serious precision theres no way we'll miss." he guaranteed, loading the chocolate-milk and hot sauce filled missile into the cannon of the tank and aimed at the air above a flower garden with a pink dressed woman with a crown and blonde hair in it watching five different colored creatures play an unusual game of tag in the flowers while a short man with a space helmet and a futurisctic spacesuit took notes while sitting in a nearby tree.

**Peach, Pikmin and Olimar**

Suddenly Young Link went white, Bowser cringed and Wolf winced as a pitch black claw with harpoon like nails rested on his shoulder, "As much as I love a good prank, I'm afraid I can't let ya do that Star Wolf.(1)"

Wolf chuckled and looked the robot that appeared behind him an not even a blink of an eye "Master... what a surprise hehehe." he chuckled nervously.

Suddenly Master's eyes turned into a forest green, a sign of sympathy; like the, villains Master truly enjoyed good solid prank and this was a good one, the plan was to fire the hot sauce and chocolate laced milk about 70 feet above the field that the princess and spaceman were chillin' out. "Calm Wolf you're not in trouble, I'm in a forgiving mood," Master assured the anthro man. He soon eyed the missile, "I'll take this," he informed the group, grabbing the weapon and in the blink of an eye, he pulled it under his cloak-like armor and placed it in a compartment in his chest (for safe keeping). "Listen up you three theres a meeting in...² he check his wrist which opened revealing a timer, "25 minutes. Young Link report to Her Highness and Olimar and explain the situation if they vouch for you, you may not be punished TOO severly, though either way you may hope they take pity and not punish you until after the meeting, it could be a long sitting period. And Bowser I wish to speak to you after the meeting," the Observer explained.

"K no prob I'll be there," the Koopa King promised as he and Wolf left for the mansion.

A ringing erupted in Master's internal hearing speakers and his eyes turned powder blue in curiousity, recognizing the ring as Sakurai's "Hai?" he answered Suddenly his eyes turned DEEP blood red "WHAT!? ANOTHER ONE?! NOW!? I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO THE FIRST ONE YET!!." a pause, "Your right Sakurai-Sama I shouted out of term I apologize," he sighed in frustration, "Well who is it?" another pause, "are you sure thats such a good idea?" A third pause, "very well Sakurai-San."

**MEANWHILE**

In the atmosphere of Earth a silver advanced looking saucer floated in space as a short grey-blue skinned alien with glassy red-black eyes and a technological jetpack on his back wearing a white and black jumpsuit with the numbers ³138² written on the right side of the front in a strange format was prepping for atmospheric travel.

**Cryptosporidium 138 (or ³Crypto² for short)**

"Are all systems go, Crypto?" a small blue holographic spiked head with odd horn-like portusions on his cheekbones asked from a projector on the purple inside of the ship.

**Orthopox 13 (or ³Pox² for short)**

"Ya Pox, all set. Tell me why are so interested about this fighting tournament? It's televised - won't it get us exposed?" Crypto asked filled to the brim with annoyed curiosity.

"Why yes it will but the humans trust these Smash Brothers and if they trust us then our missions will be easier, and besides using my Big Willy as your Final Smash with get major publicity for my restaurant and with the poularity of these tournaments my Big Willy will expand faster and larger then EVER BEFORE!!"

Crypto sighed in annoyance with a disgusted look. "Tell me Pox do ya think at all when ya talk about your restaurant?" he questioned, sick of accidental puns.

"Not really, why?" Crypto sighed once more. "Forget it Pox, just target the Smash Mansion and let's go." At that the saucer changed directions and blasted off at full speed to the island.

**MEANWHILE (again)**

Master had finally gathered all The Smashers with 5 minutes to spare all but two of the newcomers Sakurai had confirmed to him had arrived and chit-chatting amongst themselves while a strange man in a suit was sitting in a chair at the end of the waiting room. "_WHERE ARE THEY!!_" Master screamed in his head in anger at the absence of Crypto and the demon. Not long after the thought a tremor erupted making a large crack in the ground, a silver flame suddenly shot out of it, demonic spirits shot out and circled it. Master quickly pulled in his armor to look like shark-like fins behind him connected to his back by small nodes and spread them like wings at his sides at an angle like his head revealing a pitch black body and a silver chest and abdomen; shoulder pads that looked strangely like Samus', only spiked; and the tips of his claws began to resonate with pitch black energy. Master took a defensive stance as four spider legs shot out of the crevasse the back two legs thin and spindly and the front two thick skinned and spiky, the legs pulled raising up the body attached to them, the face of which was demonic and smirking at the fear he had instilled in the other newcomers. He looked old and rigid with a grey-green tint to his skin and long tentacles coming out of his back, upper arms and head, he was wearing not but a loincloth-like crotch plate, a furry spiked collar around his neck and a strange necklace with a yellow glowing stone on it.

**Baal**

Master relaxed, untensed and closed his armor as he saw who was causing the strange chaos which soon dissipated as the crack closed "R.O.B, Ganondorf, Bowser, restrain Pit," he ordered into an intercom link on his shoulderpad, almost immediately there was a shout and the sound of struggling, after which Baal and the suit-guy in the corner chuckled. Master checked his timer, it was time for the meeting.

Master walked silently onto the stage and looked out into the crowd of warriors, shutting them up, before he said anything a scanned the crowd for Pit who he found bound in R.O.B's arms, gagged courtesy of Ganondorf and being restrained additionally by Bowser. Master nodded at them and cleared his throat. "Smashers!! A new tournament is beginning," he paused for appluase and shouted in jubilation from The Smashers, "as with the previous two tournament there will be newcomers but before I introduce a couple of them would like to happily confirm that ALL Smashers from the previous 3 tournaments WILL be returning," he paused once more for even more praise then previously, "now onto the Newcomers. NEW SMASHERS, ENTER!!"

After that command a tall, fat anthro alligator with green skin and a golden gut and chest (literally) wearing a long luxurious cape and a crown walked into the room; followed by a short man that looked like Mario except wearing a tank-top covered by an aqua overshirt with shine-sprite designs all over it he was also wearing sunglasses and the F.L.U.D.D on his back. He in turn was followed by an even shorter man wearing a blue version of Olimar's suit except taller with a longer head and blonde hair. Most shocking would be the spider-like creature he was riding that carried four large weapons and mettalic armor, and THEY were followed by Baal (whose arrival, as predicted, threw Pit into a frenzy), and HE was followed by the suit-guy

**King K. Rool, Delphino Mario, Titan Dweevil & Louie**

"All Smashers with complaints put a grattin' sock in it. THAT means you Pit." Who gave up and just glared at The Lord of Destruction (Baal) who smirked back. Meanwhile in the crowd a large, white-purple skinned cat-like Pokemon and a large black and blue dog-like Pokemon with a spike on his cream colored chest and hands eyed the suit-guy suspiciously.

**Mewtwo and Lucario**

"I regret to inform," Master continued, "that the fifth newcomer was unable to arrive before the meeting."

Meanwhile Lucario and Mewtwo were talking in their heads "_I think he's wrong about the fifth newcomer, I'm getting strange brainwaves off of the man in the suit._" Mewtwo thought to his jackal-looking ally who had just opened his eyes revealing a fading gold glow.

"_I agree, I just checked his Aura that's actually a small large headed creature who used Psychokinesis to mold his Aura into the form of the man._" Lucario stated confirming Mewtwo's suspicion. He quickly and telekineticly inform Master of this.

"Nevermind Smashers," Master told them, his head trimming suddenly started flashing and the suit-guy fazed away revealing revealing Crypto.

"Hey knock it off your killin' my concentration!" The Furon ordered at Master who stopped his "PK Disrupter" (a special weapon designed to disable Psychokinesis).

"There you are Crypto, your Holobob needs work." Master critisized happily relieved of his burden of explaining the missing 3rd Party to Sakurai.

"The tournament wil be known as "Super Smash Brothers Showdown" now on to the newcomers."

K. Rool stepped forward, "my name is King K. Rool the eternal nemesis of Donkey Kong and the leader of the Kremling Krew." with that K. Rool sneered at The Kongs and stepped back.

Delphino Mario stepped forward, "The names Delphino Mario, just call me DM im the fourth and youngest Mario Bro. And fight with F.L.U.D.D here." After his short intro DM nodded to his brothers and stepped back.

Louie made the Titan Dweevil step forward, "My name's Louie, I'm Captain Olimar's new partner and like him don't do my own fighting this guy, the Titan Dweevil, fights for me." TD simply walked back.

Baal didn't move, "I am Baal the Lord of Destruction and the third of The Prime Evils." Baal chuckled at the once-again struggling Pit.

Crypto step forward arrogantly smirking, "the name's Cryptosporidium 138, just call me Crypto. I went through 3 video games and thousands of humans to get to where I am now." Crypto moonwalked back to his place.

"There you have it Smashers, more newcomers will be revealed and introduced throughout the next... undetermined period of time. Bowser meet me in my office, SMASHERS DISMISSED!." As they left Pit and Baal glared at eachother, though not wanting to face Master's wrath, Pit did nothing but glare and left.

**MEANWHILE**

"_What does Master want with me?_" Bowser thought curiously as he climb the stairs to the top-most office in the mansion. "_I mean seriously all I did was prep for a prank he said we weren't in trouble, so whats he want?!_" Bowser carefully grasped the doorknob to Master's office and walked in.

"Ah Bowser, welcome; I have a matter of love speak of with you." Bowser looked shocked.

"Woah woah woah! What's goin' on here, big guy, what's this all about?" Bowser interrogated praying to every god he's ever heard of that Master wasn't coming on to him.

"Now now theres no cause for alarm, this is about your wife." Master told him hoping to bring the malicious Queen of the Koopas into the Showdown.

"W-W-What do ya want what with her?" he stuttered, Master simply tossed him a letter and the Ice Climbers' Condor.

"I need you to invite her," the Observer stated flatly.

"But what about that guy S-Saki-Suka- duh whatever his name is? What if he doesn't approve?" Bowser questioned, doubtful of this whole situation.

"It doesn't matter Sakurai gave me full permission to invite 2 Smashers and 1 Assist Trophy," Master told him his eyes flushing orange with excitement, "and I have decided Bowselta will be perfect." Master finished. After Bowser agreed to invite her he left and left Master to his thoughts on the one emotion he didn't understand. Love.

**Author's Note: Whew long one and don't worry I have permission from Walkazo to use Bowselta and I may change the rating due to Baal but I have a question who is more suprising? Baal or Crypto? Also I would like to mention I will be posting newcomer movesets on my profile.**

**Newcomer Hint: His only appearance on a Nintendo console is the Gameboy Advance and he weilds an odd blade.**

**Company: Square Enix**


	3. Chapter 3: Odds and Ends

**Author's Note: Well im back again and ready to rumble with a new chappie. chapters will be slow going for awhile until I get a response from Master's second Smasher choice and his AT, this chapter will intro another OC tho not mine also there won't be much of a set story until I get more Smashers revealed this is more of a... ³see into the life of The Smashers² story. On an unrelated note DK, Diddy and K. Rool have their Donkey Kong Country TV Show voices. Also the 3rd Party I hinted in the previous chapter will not be shown yet in exchange for 2 in this chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Master and this Smash Mansion design. Bowselta belongs to Walkazo.**

**Chapter 3: Odds and Ends/ An Evil Reunion**

"No no no the OTHER way!" Master shouted, he HATED moving furniture he had enlisted the help of Crypto, Mewtwo, Baal and Olimar to help move the furniture around for the new mansion design, Crypto was PKing the couch around the room, trying to find the right spot. "Awww just put it back where it was," he moaned exasperatedly and held his head in his hands.

"Alright big guy just decide where ya want this grat and I'll put it there but I can't put it there if ya don't know where to put it sooo WHERE DO I PUT IT!!" Crypto yelled at Master, officially annoyed with the WHOLE thing.

"LOOK CRYPTO!! until I know the EXACT design of the upgrades I can't get everything JUST right so ya need patience until either I get the final designs or until Peach gets back from her errands, so until then just calm down and lets take 5." Master stated ending the conversation and sitting on the aforementioned couch.

**MEANWHILE**

The Condor from Icicle Mountain flew calmly over a large swamp carrying three letters in his talons, looking intently for his targets. Two of the letters were from Masahiro while the other was from Bowser, The Condor simply assumed he was writing his wife again so he would go to Dark Land after he delivered the other letters immediately; after deciding his schedule he spotted his targets.

Down below in the swamplands of Necrum a tall lanky blue skinned figure with tribal markings on the backs of his hands and on his chest, while strangely enough his lips were stitched up with two X's of leather, his hair was wrapped up into a ponytail, he also had yellow VERY bloodshot eyes, was relaxing under a tree. Nearby in the water a much shorter figure with purple skin (well technically scales, but you get it) and a large head, with big almost swollen looking eyes, he had several ridges and fins on his head and a very large jaw, his body was round in the front but sticking out like a tail instead of a back the end of which was connected to a single leg and a large frog-like foot, the most shocking part of him however was a gadget screwed to his head with two antennea sticking out of the top of it.

**Abe and Munch**

Suddenly a loud screech echoed through the area shocking poor fearful Abe out of his restful trance with a scream and scaring Munch out of the water as two letters fell from the sky each of them adorned with one of their names. "What's this all about?" Abe asked in an almost shockingly high yet slightly gravelly voice, after saying such they both opened their letters and read them over and looked at each other. Munch with interest, Abe with worry.

"I think we should go, it looks kinda fun." Munch said Abe simply got even more worried, being mostly a pacifist.

"Weeelllll I dunno Munch, it's a fighting tournament you know how I am about fighting, especially with really dangerous people."

Abe told his diminutive friend almost shaking with worry about the fighters that could be in the tournament.

"Aww c'mon Abe if things get to dicey you could just turn into Shrykull and take 'em out all easy, you know that."

Abe sighed in defeat knowing his Gabbit friend was right, he silently pulled his hands together spread out his three fingers and began to shake them in an infinity symbol in the air and began a strange chanting (**1**) a couple seconds later many doves flew to him and began to fly in a circle emitting a glowing between them, acting as a portal, Abe and Munch walked (or hopped in Munch's case) through without a word.

**MEANWHILE (again)**

The Condor flew uncomfortably through the Dark Land; being used to the freezing cold of Icicle Mountain he always had trouble in the heat of Dark Land in fire season. Soon enough he made it to Koopa Castle and flew in an open window.

Deep in the castle library a lone figure was working out plans for future attacks on the Mushroom Kingdom, using Mario's absence to her advantage in her plotting. She looked a lot like Bowser: about the same height as him but with grass green scales on all but her belly and snout which were a pale yellow like Bowser's, her eyes were the same shade of red as Bowser's, she had shoulder-length shaggy blue hair which faded to purple near the ends, her lips were naturally a shade of red, her eyelashes were a silvery grey and shaped, also naturally, into a triangular shape; and like Bowser she wore basically no clothing except a sky blue Paratroopa shell charm that hung loosely around her neck on an aging piece of leather, and four gold bands around her shoulders and wrists.

**Bowselta  
**  
There was a loud shriek through the library as The Condor flew in. "Well well well, if it isn't The Condor, another letter from Bowser?"

The Queen of The Koopas asked, being very used to visits from the large bird every other month or so. The Condor nodded and dropped the letter, receiving a pat on the head from Bowselta then flying off to return home, Bowselta had just finished reading the letter when a short, elderly Magikoopa in a purple robe and witch's hat entered the room.

**Kammy (FYI I intro just about everyone)**

"I just saw The Condor, has his Smasherness sent another letter already?"

Bowselta simply smirked, read over the message once more, stood up and started to leave the room. "Gather The Koopalings I'm going to prepare the _KoopaCord_ for launch, we're going to the Smash Mansion." Bowselta ordered her advisor who stared at her retreating form in confusion.

"Why? What happened? And why the _KoopaCord_? It's a tad cramped for all of you..." Kammy rapidly questioned annoying Bowselta.

"What have I told you about rapid questions?! But in order: I've been invited by Bowser, there's a new tournament and I've chosen the _KoopaCord_ because there's not a lot of landing space around the mansion and the _KoopaCord_ is smaller then the other planes so it'll be easier to land. So I ask again, go get The Koopalings." She explained/demanded of her advisor who gladly agreed and flew off to find the kids.

**Later**

The _KoopaCord_ flew swiftly over the ocean on the last leg of the area before the island where the Smash Mansion was. Inside Bowselta had just noticed a large flock of doves that had been resting on the wing of the plane, all of them in perfect synch sitting in a line, if one of them moved they all moved the same way they didn't even blink out of synch, Bowselta stared in confusion and increased the speed of the plane, but the birds held on. As the mansion came into view there was a sudden lurch and a rumble as the _KoopaCord_ had accidentally collided with the _Falcon Flyer_ while Bowselta was distracted by the odd doves, knocking the birds off the wings and sending the ships into a collision course with the mansion. Back at the mansion Master had already noticed the impending doom and jumped up to the top spire of the mansion and spread his armor and hands which began to glow white, after the glowing had begun he jutted them forward and two massive gloves shot forward to the out of control ships.

**Master Hand and Crazy Hand**

Master Hand grabbed the _Falcon Flyer_, while Crazy Hand grabbed the _KoopaCord_ and Master carefully conducted them into the now opened hanger in the roof of the mansion. "Let's see _Falcon Flyer_ check, _KoopaCord_ check, doves check, that's everyone." He counted of quickly after he transitioned to all fours and jump onto the closing hanger door, crawled along the roof and hopped down in front of the exiting bounty hunter and royal Koopan family.

"Uuugh that was nuts you folks alright?" Captain Falcon asked his fellow accidental near doom-bringers.

"Ya were okay." The queen assured the captain. After they had resituated themselves the doves flew overhead and flew clean into eachother molding together in a blue flash dropping Abe and Munch from the sky, them landing flat on their faces.

"Oooow well that was an ordeal. You alright Munch?" the pained Mudokon asked his friend who was pretty much upside down, he let out a muffled reply before being lifted back on his foot by Master.

"Well I'm glad you two made it here relatively unscathed, if not a little shaken up from the near death experience." Afterwards Master simply allowed the newcomers to get accustomed to the mansion due to being late in the day and not wanting to organize a meeting until morning after the rearranging of the mansion furniture. "Alright, Bowselta, Koopalings, if I know Bowser he's either in the food court or setting up some meaninglessly complicated prank in front of the Mario Brother's room so make yourselves at home, and if you'll need me I'll be resting from the moving of pretty much everything in the mansion in my office; and do me a favor, DON'T NEED ME." after the short orientation, the royal family left to find Bowser and Master left for his office.

**Author's Note: well there ya go Chapter 3 and don't worry I'm using Bowselta with permission from Walkazo.**

**(1): It sounds really weird.**

**Abe's backstory (i'll only be doing this for the little known characters)**

**Abe is the savior of the enslaved Mudokon race. He has scars on his hands and chest, the hands scars, when used with a special chant, allow him to transform into the Mudokon god Shrykull. He was enslaved by Mullock the Glukkon to work for the biggest meat processing plant on Oddworld, Rupture Farms he escaped when he discovered that due to the near extinction of the Scrabs and Paramites, their biggest sellers, Mullock planned to use the Mudokon slaves as a source of meat. Abe first appeared in **_**Oddworld Abe's Oddysee**_** released in 1997.**

**Munch's backstory**

**Munch is the last living Gabbit on Oddworld, he was trapped by two Vykers named Humphrey and Irwin. They implanted a type of sonar/Trap opener device onto his head in order to save themselves the labor of gathering animals there traps catch, however with the help of ³Fuzzles² a type of small furry carnivorous creatures with huge fangs, he escaped and soon after met Abe. Working together they saved Abe's unhatched Mudokon brothers and acquired the last can of Gabbit eggs in can that were auctioned of as a rare delicacy known as ³Gabbiar² which hatched and all of the young Gabbits currently reside under the portection of the Mudokons at Abe's village. Munch first appeared in **_**Oddworld Munch's Odysee**_** released in 2001.**

**Bowselta's backstory**

**Bowselta is the Queen of the Koopas, an OC from Walkazo. Bowselta originally planned to gain Bowser's trust in order to kill him and take the throne, however certain emotional complications prevented her from doing so. She holds a deep hatred for the Mario Brothers and the Star Spirits. She is feircely loyal to friends and loves Bowser and her kids with all her heart, though this causes a problem with The Koopalings due her being overprotective of them (IE not allowing them to fight against the Mario Bros. After the events of ³Super Mario World²). She disappeared for about 3 years into the real world while looking into a way to get rid of Mario & Luigi permanently but eventually returned. Bowselta first appeared in Walkazo's **_**The Queen of The Koopas**_** fic published on Fanfiction in 2007.**


	4. Chapter 4: Old Rivalrys

**Author's Note: 'Allo everybody I'm back and ready for a new chapter the newcomer hinted at previously shall appear in this chapter as well as an OCs from another author, ones a Smasher and on the plus side I got me first review w00t and I gotta agree with ya fipp I think we are the only guys that use Abe and Munch. Those of you who have read my profile know my personal fool demon Majora, (Majora: Who's a fool demon?) yo mama (Majora: THAT DOES IT!!) epic battle ensues**

**Disclaimer: I only own this Smash Mansion and Master. Tom belongs to Mrfipp. The phrase ³What the Fuck!? Land² belongs to Megaman765 on youtube... I think.**

**Chapter 4: Old Rivalries Spark Up Again**

Master walked slowly across a calming beach on the Destiny Islands he knew he should be searching but he couldn't help but watch the ocean, he always found beaches relaxing taking off the stress of ... well, everything in his life since he was assigned to watch The Smashers. He closed his eyes for a moment to think, a few moments later he managed to fall asleep, he stood there until about evening when he was awoken by the feel of the sand beneath him began to move after a look around he figured he was the one moving. "_Wait for it... wait for it._" he thought, prepped for the battle he knew was about to come, he soon bumped into someone. "Allo Master." came the voice of a tall boy with shoulder-length chestnut brown hair and blue eyes, wearing black boots a trench coat that just about reached his knees, a white shirt, blue jeans and a necklace with a heart pendant with two swords crossing over it. (**1**)

**Tom**

"Hello Tom." Immediately after their 'hellos' they jumped apart, Tom ending the magnetic force that pulled Master to him. They landed on opposite parts of the beach, took a moment to think back on previous sparring sessions, Master separated his armor and Tom spread his arms apart for a moment during which blades shot out of his forearms that were about as wide as the bones in his arms but were sticking out a bit and thinned to fine point at the ends. They locked eyes and stood for a moment, then charged.

**Match-up: Master VS. Tom; Stage: Destiny Islands Beach (2); Music: Simple and Clean (3)**

Master and Tom clashed at the center point of the beach they stood fighting against each others massive strength for a solid minute before Master's chin opened revealing three miniature missiles (**4**) "Surprise!" he shouted just before firing the missiles knocking Tom a few feet back and blowing his face clean off. He jumped back and his claws began to glow black (**5**), however before he could fire Tom (still sans face) appeared in front of him and punched him a good twenty feet away, unfortunately forgetting Masters ability to hold a charge under any amount of pressure. The consequences of forgetting were 10 Shadow Claws hitting him, missing a certain oh-so-sensitive male organ by less then a tenth of an inch.

"I'm. Going. To. Bloody. Kill. You." He said in a broken up sentence his eye twitching now that his face had grown back; he just barely had the chance to see Master rush at him, a needle appearing out of his wrist, he jabbed him in the stomach. "I ate you so much right now," he moaned before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell back into the sand.

**This game's winner is... Master.**

"Alright Tom quit hammin' it up." Master moaned to the 'unconscious' Tom.

"Alright fine, I'm just a little chakked, I thought we agreed lethal injections were illegal in our matches?"

Master sighed "Nooooooo, let me clarify: we agreed that sapping my energy and blowing us up was cheating." Soon after they got into a large argument about what was legal and what wasn't. Meanwhile, nearby a mildly short tan skinned boy with chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, wearing multi colored (black mostly) clothes, awkwardly large yellow shoes and a black crown necklace.

**Sora**

Sora stared mildly confused at Master; after a few minutes of watching he decided he was a Heartless based off of his appearance and hostility at Tom. He drew his Keyblades, Veiw of Dawn and Veiw of Dusk, and charged; he jumped and lunged at Master (who it just so happened was aware of his presence) bringing his Keyblades down on him. He was caught and slammed into the sand. "Hello Sora." he stated not really caring about being assaulted by the Keyblade Master.

"How do you know my name?" the boy asked the 'Heartless'.

"I know most fighters' names, I AM The Observer after all." he confirmed to the confused wielder.

"Oh right, Sora this is Master an old friend from Radiant Garden, I met im during the eartless attack. And if your wondering, despite is appearance e's not a eartless." Tom told his friend who had almost completely forgot he attacked Master in the first place.

"Wait, he was in the invasion?" Sora was confused now: he definitely would have recognized someone like him fighting Heartless.

"Yup it's like I told ya back when I told you I was in the war, any warrior worth is salt was there," he explained.

"Yup even The Smashers were there fighting that was the only time I gave them all CONSTANT access to there Final Smashes. Pit and Dedede were especially useful with Palutena's Army and Waddle Dee Army. Negative Zone was useful to." Continued Master.

"Negatize Zone?... OH ya Luigi's Final Smash is that what it's called? I was calling it 'What The Fuck?! Land'" chuckled Tom. The two got into a conversation about the war and Sora was officially out of patience.

"Was there a reason you came Master?"

"Hm?" Master was confused and lost in thought for a moment and then remembered. "OH YEAH, I'm here to invite you both to the mansion as Smashers. Whatcha' think?"

After a few moments of thought they then decided. "Ya I'm in; I met the Smashers - they're an interesting bunch," said Tom.

"Ya ok, I'm in to I just gotta tell Kairi." They had made their decisions: they were in.

"Don't worry about Kairi. Bring her." Master ordered, he had decided to allow spectators from the Smashers friends and family to stay at the mansion.

Sora however was shocked misunderstanding, "what!? I can't bring her if she gets to hurt-"

"Relax, my giant house key-weilding friend, you've misunderstood my meaning: I simply wish for her to stay at the mansion. Unless she wishes it, there will be no fighting involved with her stay." Now understanding Sora agreed, asked and Kairi accepted. After a few goodbyes and a requirement involving Sora using only the Kingdom Key in combat, they left for the mansion.

**Author's Notes:Mrfipp if I messed up Tom in anyway I am srry plz inform me as such.**

**(Holy crap there's a lot of these)**

**1: I'm trying to shorten my descriptions a bit watcha think better or worse?**

**2: Not a stage just where they were fighting I need ideas for a KH stage.**

**3: This is my match description format watcha think?**

**4: Standard Special: Missile Fire: a move that fires miniature missiles the longers it's hjeld the more missiles that are fired.**

**5: Side Special: Shadow Claw: A charged attack that peirces the opponent and is self guided so it follows opponents.**

**Tom's Backstory**

**Tom Marcinek is an English orphan mutant from Radiant Garden, an OC from Mrfipp. Tom was summoned by King Mickey to help deliver the Hearts of Gold to give Keyblade to heroes of many worlds, alongside Sora and Kairi. Tom is sarcastic and loves to push his friends' buttons, however he is a good person and will do the right thing when presented with the need to. He has the powers of speed, strength, lightning, magnetism and teleportation; he also has blades inside his forearms, which stem from a tracker implanted on his neck by a power-stealing madman who wanted his gifts. Tom first appeared in **_**Kingdom Hearts III Hearts of Gold**_** uploaded to Fanfiction in 2006.**


	5. Chapter 5: Recon Part 1

**Author's Note: Allo im back again with a chronologically accurate chapter for once, this starts before Master, Tom, Sora and Kairi get back to the island. I should mention this chapter has serious focus on Snake. Oh and Mrfipp I know I said Carl would appear in this chapter but I haven't quite thought of a good way to intro him just yet so I'll get to him soon. This is also the beginning of a three or so part chapter based off of Snake getting info on newcomers.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Master and this Smash Mansion. Bowselta and Tom belong to Walkazo and Mrfipp respectively.**

**Chapter 5: Recon Part 1**

"_The Smash Mansion's unusually calm with Master being out and all,_" was Snake's only thought as he moved through the ventilation of the mansion. He was spying on The Newcomers to get some information; he clicked on his mini flashlight and revealed his map of the vents. "_Let's see, I should be above the arcade judging by the sounds of video games, so the foyer should beeee... that way!_" after figuring out his location he began to move toward the foyer. He soon spotted Delphino Mario.

_AUX_

_CALL_

_Press Select_

_Snake: Hey Otacon what's up with the surfer dude Mario over here?_

_Otacon: Oh that's ³Delphino² Mario, as he likes to be called, he's the youngest Mario Brother._

_Snake: I gathered that, but what's with his name? I mean are him, the doc AND Mario all named Mario?_

_Otacon: No. Actually he's called "Delphino Mario" due to having gone native to the Isle Delphino lifestyle. Dr. Mario is called such because... well he's a doctor most people call doctors by their last names preceded by "Doctor"._

_Snake: Like... Colonel Campbell?_

_Otacon: Exactly._

Snake soon continued on his recon through the mansions inner workings. "_I hope Master gets back before things get too crazy,_" soon after that thought there was a long crashing sound and some grunting, "_hm, too late._" Snake moved ahead a bit to see the origins of the sound as it turns out the crash was Abe falling down the the spiral stairs.

_AUX_

_CALL_

_Press Select_

_Snake: What's the deal with that Abe guy __**(1)**__? He's soo... clumsy._

_Mei Ling: Abe is a member of the ancient tribal race known as Mudokons, their naturally clumsy but nimble at the same time._

_Snake: How can you be agile but clumsy at the same time? I doubt it's possible._

_Mei Ling: Well it doesn't really matter how, it's the fact of how he uses it: he can jump high and is pretty fast but he trips often. But what to watch out for is his ability to mind control._

_Snake: Mind control?! Now that's impossible._

_Mei Ling: That's not true Snake, many Mudokons are able to mind control through a special chanting._

_Snake: Byyyy Chanting? I'm still not sure._

_Mei Ling: Well then confront him, you'll see._

_Snake: Alright fine, I'll give him a big scare._

_Mei Ling: WAIT SNAKE DO-_

Snake cut off his codec, kicked off the grate, jumped down and blasted his RPG and porr Abe's feet. "**GAAAAH!!**" he screamed and jumped almost halfway up the stairs.

"Alright Abe it's go time!" the spy shouted with a smirk in a (successful) attempt to terrify the poor Mudokon messiah, Abe shook his head to clear his fears, spread his arms out wide and began to chant. "_Here it comes let's see if Mei Ling was right._" After a few seconds doves began to circle his chest in a figure 8 and soon flew into his chest with a blue flash afterwards lightning sparked between his hands for a split second, he crossed his arms and as he spread them he transformed into a large red skinned beast with a human chest, four spider leg-like arms, four spider legs, a hunched back, a beak and three spider leg-like antennea on his head.

**Shrykull**

Shrykull let out a terrifying roar and his body began to spark as lightning shot from his chest and flew ate Snake. "JESUS TAP DANCING CHRIST!!" he screamed and jumped back into the ventilation shaft he moved as fast as he could to practically the other side of the mansion before Shrykull turned back into Abe.

_AUX_

_CALL_

_Press Select_

_Snake: Mei Ling the crap has almost literally been scared out of me._

_Mei Ling: I tried to warn you Snake, possesion isn't all Abe can do; he can also heal the sick, blend into the shadows and transform into the Mudokon god of war, peace, love and hate, Shrykull._

_Snake: Well "The God of Peace and Love" almost fried me just now._

_Mei Ling: Hahaha he's also The God of War and Hate Snake._

_Snake: Grr._

Snake closed of the codec and laid back to rest a second before continuing, However his rest was interrupted by a strange rezzing of the mansion followed by it returning to normal and having a complete change to the vents. "Oh shit." he moaned and tried to find a way out.

**MEANWHILE**

During the revamp of the mansion, Master, Tom, Sora and a red headed long haired girl wearing mostly pink had returned.

**Kairi**

"What the ell just appened to the place?" Tom asked in sheer confusion of the sudden change in the fancy tall mansion to a facier tall palace-looking mansion. "It would appear the mansion has been upgraded. (sigh) Snake's gonna get **SOOOO** lost in the vents."

**Author's Note: (sigh) another short chapter but it's okay like I said this is a mini-arc with Snakes inquisitiveness taking over and gaining info on the newcomers also Walkazo I need either a way to get info on Bowselta to Snake or to be told not make a codec message on her.**

**1: ³That Abe guy² is what most people in the Oddworld series tend to call Abe.**

**Shrykull's Backstory (Really short)**

**The Shrykull is an ancient Mudokon joint god of both peace and war and love and hate. Abe gained the ability to transform into Shrykull through chanting from a Mudokon elder named Big Face (A/N: I bet the name and big mask is compensating for ³something².) through the use of special scars on Abe's hands. The Shrykull is the fusion of two sacred animals called Scrabs and Paramites. Shrykull first appeared in Oddworld Abe Oddysee released in 1997.**

**Newcomer Hint: He's like a rodent dude, his primary skill until his most recent game was tornado-like spinning.**

**Company: Changed often, originally Naughty Dog.**


	6. Chapter 6: What A Nightmare

**Author's Note: Hey folks as I said before "Recon" WILL be about 3 parts long but not all at once. This multi chapter arc focuses on 2 groups: Master, a guest OC and a new OC of mine; and Sora, Tom, Sonic (or will he?!) and Kairi; and will switch between the groups with breakers. Second to last notice, I've decided the theme songs for my OCs (including some you've never seen before) so if ya care, ask about 'em in a review. Last notice the cutaway after Master's first one is almost entirely to show off Crypto's moves and Sonic's new Down Special.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Master, ?? and this Smash Mansion design. Tom belongs to Mrfipp. Bowselta belongs to Walkazo. ?? ?? ?? and this version of ?? ?? belong to PickleInACup.**

**Chapter 6: What A Nightmare**

Kairi walked nonchalantly through the halls of the mansion with Sora and Tom arguing about something behind her, the three of them got here just yesterday and they were still meeting everyone and exploring the mansion.

There was a loud cry of "NEWBIES!!" as a blue blur ran by and carried them away. Next thing they new they were on the roof next to a clearly tired, blue furred anthropomorphic hedgehog wearing white gloves and red shoes.

**Sonic**

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL BLUE BOY?! YOU SCARED THE ELL OUT OF US!" Tom shouted at him.

Sonic shushed him and looked around.

"Be quiet guys, Master'll hear us." The terrified hedgehog begged.

"What's it matter if Master 'ears us?"

"Because it's that time of year. Every year Master works out his anger at us through a long series of Halloween pranks."

Kairi was confused "But Halloween isn't for several months."

Sonic continued, "I know, he never pulls his pranks on Halloween that way it has more of an effect on us."

Sora was also confused, "but how is he able to get you so bad he doesn't look like the pranking kinda guy, a jerk, but not a prankster."

Sonic continued once more, "he has this Halloween guy, no one's ever seen im, but Master insists me and Luigi have met him before, but I'm not so sure. I warned the others, but I figured you guys could help me stop him." (1 & 2)

**Master**

Master was hanging above Earth in his personal Gummi Ship and opened his star maps, he looked through until he found the world he was looking for. After he did he flew into the left dimension at the speed of light until he made it to the world.

Deep inside a forest of dead trees, there was a particular circle of trees with symbols on them for each holiday that work as doors, the doorknob for the pumpkin shaped door turned and a figure walked out.

The man had black and red hair, pale skin, large canine teeth, sharp claws, yellow eyes and pale skin. He was wearing black, red and silver armor and a black and red cloak.

**Vampire Master**

Master:** Boys and girls of every age.** br  
**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?** br  
**Come with us and you will see this our town of Halloween.**

He began to sing as he walked in the direction he recognized as the way to Halloween Town.

**Sonic, Sora, Kairi and Tom**

"Well it's official, Master isn't home." Was the over all conclusion to our heroes at this point, having Sonic and Tom check the entire Mansion at top speed while Sora and Kairi asked around to see if they'd seen him had tired them out. They were resting peacefully on the couches in the foyer until a mechanical, automated voice rang out through the mansion.

"**Sonic the Hedgehog please report to the battle arena. Cryptosporidium 138 has challenged you to a match.**"

Sonic immediately sprang to his feet, "Alright I've been hoping to fight ol' Crypto for quite awhile and I'm sure he feels the same."

"But what about Master?"

"Oh c'mon he's not here and besides I know Crypto, he's really impatient." Sonic assured, looking just as impatient as he described Crypto. "So c'mon an' watch, y'know, learn the ropes from a REAL speedster... Tom."

"Oh and just what is THAT supposed to mean?" Tom was already mad.

"Oh I think you know what it means." Sonic chuckled and sped away.

"Okay then edgeog a race it is." Tom teleported ahead so he was next to Sonic and began to run alongside him. (3)

**3 seconds later**

Sonic sped into the waiting room exactly .50 seconds before Tom.

"Looks like I win." The hedgehog gloated.

"Yeah yeah you won this round but i'll beat you one of these days."

"Yeah thats what Falcon said. You'd better get to the battle theater."

"Whatever." Tom then teleported away.

Sonic turned to the impatient Furon on the other side of the room. "So Crypto how come you didn't invite ol' Luigi to this match?"

"You're faster - more of a challenge."

"Makes sense."

**MEANWHILE**

Sora, Kairi and Tom, who had just rejoined them, walked into the theater and gawked around the room at their fellow Smashers. After looking around they noticed 2 familiar faces in the back.

"ABE!? MUNCH!?" they shouted in surprise and ran to the seats next to their old friends.

"Sora, Tom, Kairi! How long have you been here?" Abe greeted.

"Not even a full day how about you?" Sora asked.

"A few days maybe. We just heard there was a match going on, you guys know who's fighting?" Munch asked.

"Sonic and Crypto."

"Cool."

The moniter then flickered on and everyone in the room turned their attention to it.

**Match-up: Sonic VS. Crypto; Stage: Green Hill Zone; Music: Endless Possibility (4); 2 Stock**

Sonic Spin Dashed onto the stage.

Crypto's saucer hovered over the stage and dropped him.

Sonic transitioned to a Spin Charge, Crypto saw this coming and pulled out a gun with a red glow that dropped a small grenade-like object onto the ground immediately after his jetpack unfolded and he took off into the air, cackling as he watched Sonic hit the Ion Detonator and exploded in a Smart bomb style blast.

Sonic jumped to his feet and launched himself at Crypto with a Homing Attack. Crypto fell to the ground and was immediately nailed with a Spin Charge, Sonic took a mental note that when he had tried to Spin DASH he Spin CHARGED, Crypto ran towards Sonic to attack him when Sonic decided to experiment.

Seconds before Crypto got to him, Sonic tried to use Spin Charge, but instead of the impulse that caused him to Spin Dash and hold it to increase his speed the impulse changed and he jutted his fist forward, ³SONIC WIND!² he yelled and blue wind twirled around his hand into a tornado, which pulled Crypto in, caused serious damage and knocked him into the air.

Without missing a beat and despite his surprise Sonic used his Spring Jump and kicked the Furon in for a star KO. Immediately after reappearing Crypto unleashed a gun that glowed with blue electricity and fired it at Sonic, the electricity froze the hedgehog in the air while getting zapped for a few seconds.

After the Zap-O-Matic stopped to cool down. Crypto switched to the Ion Detonator and fired it at Sonic knocking him to a KO. Both of the down to one stock, they began to fight harder, Sonic ran in and punched Crypto in the face, who retaliated with a karate chop to the stomach, the a kick in the shin.

The Smash Ball then appeared, Sonic jumped after it while Crypto used his jetpack to fly to it, using the afterburners to do damage to it, and then breaking it with a quick shock from the Zap-O-Matic.

**Orthopox**: Crypto don't let him get the best of you, show him the wrath of my Big Willy! br  
**Crypto**: Man I gotta start writin' this stuff down.

What appeared to be a giant pre-teen robot in a white shirt and red overalls with a hot dog on the front fell from the sky, shaking the arena, making Sonic trip and breaking the center of the stage. Crypto rushed to it and flew in through the back. The mech then turned to Sonic and blasted him with heat beams from his eyes, doing extreme fire damage.

Big Willy then jumped over the gap in the stage, grabbed his opponent and trew him into the hole.

**This games winner is... Crypto.**

Sora and Kairi groaned both at Sonic's loss and the fact that they bet on him, Tom was laughing both because he bet on Crypto and Sonic had won the race but not the match.

**Master**

Still humming the town's anthem, Master skillfully jumped to the top of Skellington Manor, the towns highest vantage point, and placed his ear against the roof.

"_Hmmmm, there's no Metal playing: he's not home._"

A gold glow filled Master's eyes as he scanned the town's Aura, after a few moment of searching he found his friend's Aura in one Dr. Finkelstein's laboratory.

"_Perfect, I can kill two birds with one stone._"

Master leaped to the building, and grabbed onto the window sill, immediately afterwards a massive electric shock coursed through his body and he fell to the ground.

"Well it seems you've found my new security system, eh cyborg? Hehe," came a familiar voice.

As the fuzz left Master's vision he saw a fully white colored man a with a duck bill-like mouth, small black goggles and a rim around his head that could easily be opened. Just behind him was a 7 or 8 foot tall skeleton in a red suit with black pinstripes and a battered rat based tie, most interesting however was his cobweb white hair that just passed shoulder length.

**Dr. Finkelstein and Edgar**

Edgar helped master up, "You alright dude?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine", Static jumped from some of the mechanics on and in his body, ³sooner or later.²

"So it's that time of year again?" Ed asked, his foot tapping in excitement, he loved this job.

"Yup."

"Awesome, lemme get a few things from my place then we'll head out."

Finkelstein coughed to catch their attention.

"Oh right, here." Master reached into the holding compartments in his shoulders and pulled out two suitcases and handed them to the doctor.

"There you are: one for Shock for lettin' me borrow Ed, and the other's yours for keeping it quiet, ESPECIALLY TO JACK AND SALLY. YOU GOT THAT?!"

"Yeah yeah, I got it Edgar, going to the human world is one thing but if his parents find out they'll have my ass."

"Ok then it's a deal."

Master and Ed began to walk to Edgar's house when halfway there Master was tackled to the ground by a banshee (though she only appeared this way due to being in Halloween Town) girl with black hair which had a large red stripe going down the center of it; her skin was between normal and pale and she wearing a black shirt that cut to expose her belly; she had four belts tight around her upper arms (two on each arm), tied so that the length of the belts were extended back; she also wore black combat boots and red socks.

**Banshee Dusk (5)**

Master smiled and his irises turned Hot Pink as he realized who the girl imbracing him was.

"Dusk," he sighed happily as he hugged her back.

"Hey Dusk, long time no see." Ed greeted "_Wait master's eyes are pink? Since when do they go pink? His eyes respond to his emotions but they've never been pink before. Think Ed think what emotion has Master never expressed around you... Anger? No he tossed James (6) out a building once... Joy? No that makes his eyes shine brighter... Love?... that's it! Love! But why does he love Dusk? Hmmm. Does that make him a pedophile? Maybe, but then again-"  
_  
"Master, I never thought I'd see you again. Espacially in Halloween Town." Dusk spoke happily as Edgar went on a mental low attention span rant.

"What're you doin' here anyway Master-sama?" Dusk asked. Normally she would have puked talking to someone with respect but some instinct she couldn't quite place gave her a strange attachment to him.

"Gathering Edgar for a little well needed revenge on The Smashers. Which reminds me, hey Edgar, didn't you need to- Edgar?" He stared at the Pumpkin King who was still lost in a trance.

"Oooh. I love it when Ed gets like this!!" Dusk yelled in glee as she ran up to him.

"Hey Edgar, Gregor's cooler then you!" nothing.

"Metal sucks!" he twitched and Dusk, being a metal head herself, pinched herself hard on her rear end. But other then that nothing.

"Hang on." Master walked up to him. "Ed if you don't go get your things now I'll Chaos Control to your house and disintigrate all your CDs."

With that Ed snapped out of it and ran to Skellington Manor at full speed, leaving Dusk and Master laughing in the road.

**Author's Note: Okay I HAD to stop there my brain hurts but don't worry the other chapters of the Nightmare arc are on their way. PIAC if I killed Edgar in any way just lemme no and I'll fix it. If you want a song referanced in this or any other fics of mine (which includes character theme songs) or the lyrics to them just ask. Edgar Hoak Skellington is used with permission and this fic won't be my only use for him. Sorry for the delay**

**1: Bad place to stop huh?**

**2: This is one of MANY referances to a future fic.**

**3: If you've read Mrfipp's fics you'd know thats the race of the century.**

**4: Endless Possibility is the AWESOME theme song to the new game ³Sonic Unleashed² and is also the theme song for one of my upcoming OCs.**

**5: PIAC this Dusk has nothing to do with Dusk-kitsune's Dusk that appears in your fics. The name just fits.**

**6: James is one of the Unseen Ocs from my future fic.**


	7. Chapter 7: As The Nightmare Continues

**Author's Note: What up my ninjas? Im back once again, oookay so im scrapping my prequel thing I have the idea it just can't come out right and I wanna keep work on SSBS, Edcraft and my new project Key to The Heart which has been posted ( KTTH takes place in the same continuity as, but LONG before, this fic, many, many references to the KTTH series will be in here). Check out KTTH if your interested in Kingdom Hearts based things.**

**P.S. THIS CHAPTER STARTS SOME PLOT ZOMG!!**

**P.S.S. I forgot to mention that Dusk has red eyes and two very large bangs one red and reaching her chest and the other black and reaching her mouth.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Master, Dusk, The Mansion, and my new OC (and one thats an OC, buut not an OC.. you'll see). Bowselta belongs to Walkazo. Tom belongs to Mrfipp. Edgar belongs to PickleInACup.**

**Chapter 7: The Nightmare Continues...**

**Master, Edgar and Dusk**

Master and Dusk charged out of the Gummi Ship which now had various dents, scratches and burns, Dusk almost immediately began kissing the ground.

"Edgar Hoak Skellington I swear to GOD that you will NEVER drive a Gummi Ship with me or Dusk in it again."

"I said I was sorry I thought we would get here faster if we cut around that super nova. I was never good at geology."

Dusk groaned and stood up. "That's the study of ROCKS, the study of space is astronomy." (1)

"oh. Hehe." Ed scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and then snapped up in remembrance of something LONG forgotten. "Say is Sonic still a Smasher?"

"Yes, why?" Master said activating his teleporter taking them back to his room which is interconnected with his spare rooms.

"Let's just say i've got a plan that involves Sonic, Nighttime, and a Keyblade." He paused. "Do Sonic and Bowselta still hate each other?

"Wait," Dusk cut in, "you knew Bowselta was a Smasher but not if Sonic still was? How?"

"Smash Bros. Dojo."

"Sakurai's doing that AGAIN?! OMG... on a stick" (2)

Master cut in this time, "Okay let's stop talking about my boss behind his back we'll do that later. Know Sonic, Nighttime and a Keyblade, I think I get what you're goin' for here but how are you sure it'll work? And what's Bowselta have to do with it?"

"Oh don't worry it'll work, i've done some research on Keblade powers. And if Bowselta still hates the shit outta Sonic she could be distracting to some parts of my plan."

"I see big gaping holes in your plan there Edna." Dusk sighed

"Relax, the big picture goes much farther then that but some details I'm keeping to myself for now. And don't call me Edna."

**Sonic, Tom, Sora and Kairi**

The boys and Kairi were taking a break in the foyer when Snake's box walked by, but with Sonic's feet.

**Snake**

"**WHO THE HELL TOOK MY DAMN BOX!?"**

**Sonic, Tom, Sora and Kairi**

"Uumm Sonic? Why are you in Snake's box?" Kairi asked.

Sonic quickly 'shhed' her. "Master's home and I'm hoping to get a peek at his Halloween guy so we know what were up against and I don't wanna get caught."

"Okay just do us a favor and leave us out of this one 'edge'og." Tom told him, his usual 'anti-activity' personality kicking in.

"Yeah sure whatever I didn't need much help for this one anyway." Sonic began to walk away, but not without muttering a short, "Especially from a slow-mo like Tom." Tom heard.

"'Ey watch it blue boy before I shave ya in your sleep."

"I'd still be better lookin' then you!" He shouted and sped away seconds before a bolt of lightning hit the spot he was moments earlier.

"I may 'ate that blue thing more then the other blue thing." Tom growled.

"Stitch?" Sora asked.

"Ya 'im."

Tom began to go on a mini rant about how annoying Sonic and 626 were to vent off steam. Normally Sora loved to argue with the brit over this sorta thing but he was distracted.

Sora had begun to see and hear things since he came to the mansion. He looked outside to try and clear his mind when he saw his tormentor. Sitting on a tree branch was a small child, visibly no more then 4 years old, most curiously he looked exactly like Sora had at that age. He looked basically the same however his hair was flatter. The little boy noticed Sora was watching him, appeared to giggle, pulled down his left eyelid and stuck his tongue out at Sora before jumping off the tree and falling into a blue sphere which proceeded to fade away.

Sora turned to his friends. "Hey, d-did you see..?"

Kairi was the one to notice him. "Sora?" she asked.

Sora was about to explain when a moderately quite 'whooshing' noise in the hallway caught there attention.

The younger looking Sora repeated his previous actions and beckoned for them to follow.

The duo glanced at Tom, "You think he'll notice we're gone?" Kairi asked.

Sora looked to Tom again, he had stopped talking and was quietly brooding over TV to decide what to do to Sonic when their partnership was over.

"I don't think he even remembers we're here."

At that they left.

**Edgar**

the skeleton had taken a break from his planning and locating Sonic and was trying to find Samus to spy on in a spider form(3), he had just about given up when he saw the younger Sora, tired and sweaty, stop to catch his breath on one of the bigger staircases.(4)'

"_Huh, I thought he was a teenager?_"

Just then the boy attempted to lean against on of the beams, and missed.

Edgar jumped off the wall, turning normal all the while, hooked his foot into the rail of the staircase, catching him, and quickly ducking into the dark hallway at the sound of footsteps up the stairs, thanking the Star Spirits that he had spider reflexes when the incident started all the while.

Sora and Kairi walked into view seconds later.

"Where'd he go?" Kairi asked.

"I dunno I think we lost him." Sora sighed and they left.

Edgar sighed in relief. "You okay kid?"

The little boy nodded. "Ya thank you."

"I'm surprised you're not scared of me."

"I figured you'd be here so I prepped him." said a mysterious voice, preceded by a whooshing noise.

Edgar turned around and noticed the cloaked figures glowing aquamarine eyes.

"Keyboy! What're you doin' here?" he asked as Sora ran to him and hugged his leg.

"Observing the original Sora." He said, ruffling the little one's head affectionally.

"Original? Ooh he's on of those clones right? When did the older one go to the Subspace?"

"He didn't but he's been to the Darkness, that's close enough."

"Hm so Mi-" "Call me M I need to keep a low profile." M cut him off.

"M'kay so that Sora, is he your one?"

"Ya I'm sure of it."

"Really? I've seen 'im practicing he's nowhere near as good as you."

M's eyes glowed gold in response.

"Right, Aura scanning. Well not that it's not good seeing you again M but I got things to do." Edgar told him as he began to walk away.

"Later. By the way tell Dusk that James has been celebrating the fact that she's gone." M said with a Sonic-escue smirk chuckle combo.

Ed laughed aswell. "You hate him now huh? What'd he do?"

"Poured maple syrup in me and Xiikem's underwear cabinet." Ed laughed more.

"Alright I'll tell her." and with he climbed int a nearby ventilation shaft and left.

M noticed Sora had fallen asleep, smiled, scooped him into his arms and dissapeared in a Subspace warphole.

Higher up the staircase, Bowselta scowled.

"So Master's pranking assistant is that infuriating, wishy-washy Pumpkin King, Edgar." she chuckled. "And the Keybrat's here to... this Smasher thing is getting more and more interesting."

**Later that night**

**Sonic**

Sonic walked through the dark hallways, he didn't feel like running he was trying to figure out what to do next. He sighed and from nowhere he was swarmed by bats. He screamed in shock and fell back, a beam of light hit his chest and a small keyhole appeared over his chest and then dissapeared. The window blinds were opened, scattering the bats and washing the moonlight over him except for a tall silhouette, he screamed in pain as purple electricity shot from his body, his fur turned a darker shade of blue, his muzzle, arms and stomach turned an aqua blue, his fur lengthened, his hands enlarged and his finger nails turned into claws, his teeth sharpened, the soles and straps of his shoes turned metal and spiky and he let out a wolf howl.

Edgar cracked a Skeleton Grin.

**Sora**

Sora found himself on his mural.

"Oh no, WHAT'S WRONG NOW!?" he cried exasperated, whenever he was dreaming of his mural, it meant trouble.

"Nothing much."

Sora sighed. "Alright Mr. Annoying-Disembodied-Voice then what's going on this time?"

A Subspace warphole appeared across from him when it closed M was standing there.

"Who are you?" Sora asked

"Many different people call me many different names, but you may call me 'M'." He said mysteriously.

He summoned a Keybladit's handle was a boy and girl, both holding Keyblades, where their tips touched hearts spiraled up, one pink the other black, the pink heart had angel wings while the black one had demon wings.

"It's called 'Balance'." with that statement he took a battle stance.

Sora was taken back but regained his composure and summoned up the Kingdom Key.

M laughed mockingly. "What? Are you going easy on me? C'mon step it up!" he shouted Sonic's infamous battle taunt perfectly.

Sora scowled at him and switched to View of Dawn and View of Dusk(5).

"WIMP!" M shouted.

Sora outright growled, darkness swirled around View of Dusk and light around View of Dawn, when it faded they had turned into Sora's more powerful blades Power of Dark and Power of Light.

"There ya go!" M shouted. He jumped and glowing sparkles surrounded his hands, he then flew forward attempting to strike Sora with his Keyblade.

Sora blocked and attempted to parry the attack, but M flew higher into the air and shouted another of Sonic's taunts perfectly, "Your to SLOOW!"

He threw his Keyblade at Sora who blocked, Balance bounced off of Power of Light, spiraled, straightened out and attempted again to attack Sora. He gasped and kept blocking, he looked passed the blade to see M making motions with his hand. Sora focused Twilight energy into his blades and bashed them into Balance knocking it back to M.

"How were you doing that?" He asked in shock.

"I'm what you would call a 'Keyblade Master' what did ya think the crown was for? Style?" he pointed to a sparkling gold crown that seemed almost attatched to his hood, a crown which Sora admittedly hadn't noticed.

"But I'm a Keyblade Master to! I don't have a crown or these powers."

M laughed outloud again. "I should find it insulting that you think that just because you have a Keyblade and have beaten your Mirror Image you think your a Keyblade Master. No Sora your not but a Keyblader you haven't earned your crown yet. But won't worry I'm here to help you get it."

Just then Sora felt an incredible pain in his back and coughed a considerable amount of blood, he took a closer look at M and noticed he didn't have his Keyblade, he looked down and saw a blood coated Balance jutting from his chest, his vision blurred as M neared him.

"Hmhmhm you need more practice Sora bye the time we're done you'll know attacks like that are coming before they begin."

Sora coughed more blood and passed out.

He woke up gasping he was sweating so much it looked like he had just had a bucket of water dumped on him, he looked to his chest and groped it rapidly, looking for his fatal wound. He looked around the room, nothing was amiss and Kairi was still asleep in her bed, still deep breathing he fell back and waited for morning not wanting to return to sleep.

**Author's Note: well if that wasn't confusing to someone who hasn't looked into my mind or atleast read mrfipps KH IV All's End then i've never seen one. I'd say more but I 3/4's of this in one sitting and im tired. (Majora: Hey why haven't I gotten to say anything!?) you just did (Majora: Oh... well... fuck.).**

**1: Dusk's a budding genius. If I got either of those wrong tell me and i'll fix it.**

**2: That particular joke was stolen from "Pikmin Tu" a Pikmin machinima on Youtube**

**3: That is one of the MANY referances to KTTH, PIAC if your really curious tell me I'll message you about it.**

**4: My Smash mansion is designed to give each individual Smasher theit own immersive amount of privacy and as such is about the size of 2 and a hlaf 5 star grand hotels which is also why many of the new Smashers and/or their geusts haven't met the others yet.**


End file.
